comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Immortal
Craig Hollis is a drifter who works to remain off the radar. There aren't any comprehensive records that could be used to trace him or find out any in depth information. The only existing police records are the accident reports from the house fire that claimed Craig's fathers life and those from child services when Craig was placed into a foster home at the age of eight. Mr. Immortal hasn't yet quite found his niche as a Hero. He tries hard, but finds his powers rather limits his effectiveness in a situation. But it doesn't keep him from trying! Background Doomed from the moment he arrived into the world Craig Hollis would lead a life of constant loss and death. The first loss would be Craig's mother who died soon after child birth. It was in the moments before her death the Craig's mother was visited by Deathurge, the herald and agent of Oblivion. In those last few moments Craig's mother made Deathurge promise to look after her child and keep him safe, a promise kept that would change Craig's life forever. As Craig grew up Deathurge would make regular appearances to the young boy and the two soon became best friends. Only visible to Craig the boy's father assumed Deathurge to be a figment of the young boy's imagination who the boy named D'urge. It was this supposed imaginary friend that would inspire the boy to do all kinds of deadly acts such as play in traffic which the boy would simply pass off as playing with D'urge. On the day Craig turned eight a day which would be a happy time for any other child it would be the second biggest loss Craig would experiance, a loss instigated by Deathurge. After playing with matches and lighting the house on fire Craig would hide out under the structure until he was rescued by firefighters. Unfortunately for Craig's father he wasn't as lucky and it was the first time Craig would experience death as he watched Deathurge take his father into the afterlife. It would be the last time Craig would see Deathurge for sometime. Placed into a foster home Craig would eventually be adopted by a man named Mr. O'Doughan. An abusive man O'Doughan often treated Craig with a heavy hand beating the boy whenever the mood hit him. It was O'Doughans daughter Terri who was the saving grace that helped Craig survive and endure the beatings. A friendship was formed that would transform into much more as Craig and Terri would leave everything behind in an effort to make a better life. Taking every job he could to support the both of them Craig did everything from being a small time mechanic to a lumberjack depending on the location and what was available to him. Life seemed to be going well with the exception of the occasional bump in the road that is until the day Terri committed suicide leaving only a small note on the kitchen table. It was with this latest tragedy that Deathurge reappeared to Craig revealing that it was real. Lost in grief Craig begged Deathurge to take his life while it took Terri into the afterlife. Denied his request Craig watched at Deathurge disappeared once more just like the day his father died in the house fire. Unable to cope with the loss of Terri it was then that Craig tried to take his own life. After many failed attempts ranging from drowning to jumping off several buildings Craig discovered he couldn't stay dead no matter how hard he tried. Giving up on the futile idea of suicide Craig began to look at the situation in a different light. With an infinite amount of time to reflect on his situation Craig has now chosen to use this power to help others and take up the task of becoming a hero known as Mr. Immortal. Personality Craig is a distant person a trait that runs deep in him due to all the losses in his life as well as those he knows he will lose. It was revealed to him by his associate Deathurge that Craig will outlive everyone he ever cares about something that has had a huge impact on how Craig looks at life and those he has any type of personal relation with. Craig is a person who believes in the importance of human life hence using his power of immortality to defend others who aren't capable of defending themselves. More than willing to place his life in jeopardy as his other persona Mr. Immortal, Craig is very familiar with the pain and suffering that must be endured to ensure others can live without fear and pain. Craig is a compassionate man who will put someone before himself even if it means putting himself in a situation that will leave him out in the cold both figuratively and literally. Being an orphan and having no friends he can call on has made Craig very observant to life and how easily it can kick someone to the curb. This has all led to Craig's new venture into trying to be a hero of sorts and helping to right the wrong as best he can. Although at this point he isn't necessarily the best hero out there Craig is making a huge effort to improve his skills and become someone people can count on when a true hero is needed. Being a drifter doesn't afford someone to have a lot of worldly possessions. With this in mind Craig has made it a point to keep things simple and only have items which are necessary for his survival. Moving from place to place at a pretty normal pace Craig also doesn't maintain a lot of personal relations or contacts. Never one to burn his bridges Craig does however make it a point to always leave his places of employment on a good note in case the occasion arises that he may return at some point and need to make a few bucks. Logs Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Available